I'll change for you. (complete)
by imitation L
Summary: A new girl came to Mimi's school. She was diffrent. But, Matt likes her. Is Mimi willing to change for Matt? Read and find out okay?
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: I'll change for you.

Author: Sakura  


Author's notes: I am having major writer's block. So, be mine won't be coming out for a while. Anyway, enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon okay!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just like any other Friday.

"Good morning. Matt." Mimi said with a sweet smile.

"Hey, Mimi. Did you figure out the math problems on page 98?" Matt asked.

"Not really." Mimi replied. Mimi had a crush on Matt ever since they were digidestineds. But, she never had the courage to tell him.

"Well, I better get to class. See you at lunch time." With a wave Matt was off.

Mimi again had that dreamy look on her face. 

"Hey, earth to Mimi. Wake up." Sora said.

"Oh, hi Sora. Didn't notice you there." Mimi said. 

"Like my overalls?" Sora asked.

Mimi took a good look at Sora and said." Where you get it?" Mimi asked.

"Does that mean you like it?" Sora said with bright looking eyes.

"No, I just want to know." Mimi said.

"Oh, I got it at that store next to Hallmark." Sora replied.

"Well, I guess the shirt is okay. But, the overalls are so off." Mimi said.

"Well, I like it. And it's comfortable. Not like what you're wearing." Sora said with a grin.

"Hey, you should start learning my style. I won't charge you for copying." Mimi replied.

Sora glanced up and down at Mimi. She was wearing a pink shirt with flowers on the sleeves. She was wearing a skirt, a purple skirt with white rose buds on the bottom.

"Well, your outfit is okay I guess." Sora said.

"What do you mean I guess." Mimi stared at Sora.

"I meant it's okay. Okay? Well, I got to go." Sora was off in a flash.

Although, Sora and Mimi argue a lot. But, they are the best of friends.

Matt and Mimi arrived at their homeroom just in time before the bell rings.

"Good morning. Students, there will be a new student joining our class today." The teacher said.

"Welcome, uh. What's your name young lady?" The teacher looked puzzled.

"Zoey. My name is Zoey." Zoey said with a smile.

"Well, welcome to our school. Could you take a seat by Matt." The teacher said.

"Thanks." Zoey said.

"What do you think of her outfit?" Mimi whispered to the girl next to her.

"B-A-D." The girl spelled out.

"I agree. Not to ruin her day or anything. But, I would say her outfit is totally mismatching." Mimi nodded.

On that day, Zoey was wearing a pair of overalls. Black overalls to be exact. She had a black 

T- shirt inside it. A black one with the words death written on it. Zoey have jet-black hair. She probably almost uses as much hair gel as Matt.

Later on….

"Hey, Zoey." Matt smiled shyly.

"Hi. What's your name." Zoey said in a boyish voice.

"Name's Matt." Matt said.

"Cool name." With half a smile. Zoey left.

"How could Matt be interested at a girl that dressed like that." Mimi said to Sora.

"Well, I think she's acting pretty cool. I got to go and ask her where she got her overalls." Sora said.

"You're suppose to be my friend. Sora. You're suppose to criticize her outfit with me." Mimi called out.

But, of course. Sora didn't reply.

Mimi stomped her feet and walked away.

After school………………………

"See you tomorrow, Zoey." Matt called out.

"See ya." With a glide on her skateboard. She was off.

Zoey took a glide around the school. She wanted to know more about it. So, Matt volunteered.

"Cool board." Matt commented.

"Thanks." Zoey replied.

"Don't you wear a helmet?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but. Mine's in the shop." Zoey replied.

"What do you mean yours is in the shop." Matt asked. 

"Well, I got a little crack on it. And I asked if they could redo the picture of the skull on it." Zoey said.

"Cool. Hey, want to take a walk around the school? I could show you some places." Matt asked.

"Why not." Zoey said.

Matt took Zoey all around the school. Even parts of inside. Since, it's after school. So, parts of the school are closed.

"Well, thanks a lot for showing me around. Matt." Zoey said.

"No prob." Matt said.

"See you." Zoey said.

"Bye." Matt said.

Sunday, at Mimi's house.

"Hey, Sora. Want to go to the mall with me?" Mimi asked.

"Okay, I'll go if you don't take me to Bloomindales. I get lost in that store at least eight times." Sora complained.

"Fine, I won't take you to Bloomindales. But, I do need you to take me some where?" Mimi's eyes sparkled.

"Where?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you on the way there. Well, see you soon. In like two minutes." Mimi exclaimed.

"Fine, whatever." That was Sora' s answer.

"Okay, now we're on our way. Just tell me." Sora asked.

"Okay, you know that store where you bought your um overalls. Take me there!" Mimi said.

"What. I thought you hated that store or something. Even though you've never been to it." Sora said.

"I know. But, you know that new girl. Zoey, Matt 's really interested in her. So, maybe I try to dress like her a bit." Mimi explained.

"Mimi, listen to me straight. Matt is interested at Zoey the person. Not her clothes." Sora said.

"Good point. Maybe I got to get a skate board too." Mimi exclaimed.

" Uhhhhhhhhh." Sora said.

"Here we are, let's start shopping!" Mimi exclaimed again.

"Fine. As long as we don't go to Bloomindales." Sora called out.

"Fine, come on. Let's go already." Mimi said.

"Whatever." With a sigh Sora followed Mimi.

"Okay, here it is." Sora said pointed to a dark looking store with it's walls all black. Very unique. But, not very Mimi's style.

"Okay, let's go in." Mimi starts to walk.

"Wait, I have to give you a few pointers Okay, first, if a thing that says to put your fingers in. Don't. It'll bite. Okay?" Sora said.

"It's not that scary is it?" Mimi asked.

"Okay, I was just joking. Now come on the store is waiting." Sora said.

"Fine." Mimi grunted.

Mimi walked in and looked around. She saw lots of black clothing. 

"Okay, here it is. This is the one I bought." Sora pointed to a pair of overalls.

"Wow, this isn't as bad as I thought." Mimi felted the material.

"Told you, now go to the change room and change." Sora hurried Mimi.

"Fine." Mimi went in to a change room and changed into the overalls.   


"Cool." Sora said after Mimi stepped out of the changing room.

"You think?" Mimi said glancing down.

"Yeah, now we have to get you a shirt." Sora said.

"Whatever." Mimi said.

After the Mimi tried on like twenty t-shirts. Mimi finally chooses a shirt with the words peace written across it. 

"Now, shoes." Sora glancing down at Mimi's shoes.

"Why can't I wear these platforms." Mimi asked.

"You can't wear platforms with overalls." Sora argued.

"Fine. Lead the way." Mimi said.

"Okay, let's go." Sora pointed to a store on the farther corner.

"I never knew you were so interested in shopping before. Sora." Mimi said.

"Well, it's a new side of me. Anyway, we're going to the stores I want." Sora smiled.

"Fine." Mimi said.

"How about these?" Sora said holding up a pair of black shoes. No design. Nothing. It's just a pair of shoes that doesn't even have shoelaces. It has a zipper though.

"Perfecto." Mimi smiled.

"Cool." Sora said. After they paid for the shoes. They went to the food court. Where they found Matt hanging out with Zoey. 

"Hi, Matt." Mimi said.

"Hey, did you guys go to Bloomindales? That place gets me lost!" Matt said.

"Me too." Mimi replied.

"Cool, let's get some food, Sora." Mimi said dragging her along. (A/N: Mimi isn't wearing her new outfit.)

"Mimi." Sora squealed.

"Did you see that? Matt is here with that new kid. Zoey." Mimi whispered.

"So?" Sora asked.

"Don't you see?" Mimi pointed over at Matt 's direction.

"Oh, so you're jealous." Sora said.

"I am not jealous."

"Yes, you are. Why did you go buy clothes like hers then?" Sora asked.

"Damn, I hate it when you're right." Mimi said.

"Well, we got all our clothes, but, I do need a skate board." Mimi said.

"What? You're really getting one?" Sora exclaimed.

"Yup, come one, let's go say good-bye to Matt and let's go shopping for that board thing." Mimi said.

"Okay, I'll come, I guess." Sora said.

"Well, me and Sora are going to shop around a little more." Mimi said.

"Well, see you guys." Matt smiled.

"Bye." Sora said.

"Come on, Sora." Mimi complained.

Sora and Mimi arrived at a store that Sora recommended.

"Here we are." Sora said pointing to a store.

"Cool, come on. Let's go in." Mimi said.

"Okay." Sora followed.

"Hello, ladies." A sales clerk said.

"Hi, I am looking for a skate board that's really cool looking. You got one?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, we got many different kinds. What kind, skulls or dragons?" The clerk recommended.

"Don't you have anything else?" Mimi asked.

"Those are the coolest ones we have." The clerk said.

"Let's go see the skulls." Mimi said.

"Very well, the skulls." The clerk said.

Mimi walked to a side of the room with lots of scary looking skateboards. She looked and looked. She saw one that isn't that scary looking and it's sorta cute.

"I'll take this one." Mimi said holding up a board.

"Good choice. We sold two thousand of those last year." The clerk said.

"Thanks." Mimi said walking away after she paid.

"Well, are you happy now, can we go home?" Sora asked.

"Why not." Mimi said heading for the bus station.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? I think it's okay. I always wanted a name like Zoey or something. It's so cool. It ends with Z. so, you are always last in line. If it's alphabetically ordered that is. Anywayz, if you have any questions or anything. E-mail me at [Sakura_23@hotmail.com][1] Thanks!!

   [1]: mailto:Sakura_23@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: I'll change for you.

Author: Sakura

Author's notes: How will Matt react to Mimi's sudden change. Will he be glad? Or will he think lower. What will Mimi think? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own any digimon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" Mimi's mother yelled.

"Huh?" Mimi answered.

"It's a school day and you're suppose to be up already. Come on!" Her mom directed.

"Fine. I am up." Mimi answered.

Today is a whole new day for Mimi. She is going to wear some other color than Pink. A color she never even thought of, BLACK. Plain black.

She stared at the outfit lying in front of her and sighed. She liked Matt. He was different than all the other boys. He may seem really cool on the outside. But, deep inside. Mimi knows, he is a loving caring person.

Mimi quickly brushed her long pink hair and braided into two big braids. She put on her overalls and shirt. She grabbed her shoes and put them on quickly and headed towards the kitchen.

"Good morning. Dear, have some pancakes." Her mom said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't feel very hungry today. I'll just grab an apple." Mimi replied.

"Okay." Mimi's mother replied.

Mimi grabbed her backpack and left for school. She stared at the skateboard she bought yesterday. Should she take it with her? After minutes of thought, she decided she could practice on the way to school.

"Bye, Mom." Mimi called out.

"Bye Mimi." Her mother replied without even glancing up.

Mimi tried to glide to school. But, she fell many times. _I always thought this was easy._ Mimi thought to herself. But, soon enough she arrived at school.

Mimi's P.O.V.

Why are these kids staring at me for, like I've never wore black to school or something? I have you know. Wait, I haven't. First time for everything I guess. 

"Hey, Mimi." Sora called out.

"Hey Sora." Mimi replied.

"Cool. You really did wear it."

"What do you mean. I really did wear it." Mimi replied.

"Never mind." Sora said.

"54…41…23." Mimi said." Opened."

"Wicked board." 

"Huh. Yeah." Mimi replied not noticing who said that.

"Mimi? Is that you?" Zoey asked.

"Yup." Mimi replied.

"Cool overalls." Zoey commented.

"Thanks." Mimi replied.

"Well, see you guys later. I better get to class. Or I get another detention slip." With a kick, Zoey glided towards her first class.

"Think I can do that?" Mimi asked Sora.

"I don't know, confident enough?" Sora replied.

"Well, I've had some practice this morning." Mimi sighed.

"Well, I am not here to make a decision for you. So, whatever." Sora stared at her shoes.

"I guess there is a first time for everything huh?" Mimi stared at her board.

"Well, I am off to English. See ya at lunch." Sora waved.

"Bye." Mimi said.

Mimi decided to try. _Hey this isn't so bad, I guess I am just a natural. _Mimi thought to herself.

"Ouch." Mimi cried out.

"Are you okay?" A hand reached out to her.

"Thanks." Mimi said brushing the dirt off her overalls. (Matt didn't see her face yet)

"You new here?" Matt asked.

"Uh, no." Mimi replied.

"Well, you better be careful on that thing." Matt added.

"Thanks." Mimi flashed him a smile.

"Mimi? Is that you? Or am I seeing things again." Matt said rubbing his eyes.

"Yup, little o' me." Mimi replied.

"Well, come on. We better get to class." Matt said.

"Okay."

"I thought we weren't allowed boards." Matt said.

"We aren't?" Mimi stared at him.

"Uh oh. Now is a good time to hide it." Matt said.

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"Cause, here comes the principal." Matt gulped.

"Uh oh. Hide." Mimi said.

"What are you two doing here. Don't you see you're late for class? I am going to easy on you and let your teachers give you the detention slip. But, remember, if I catch any of you again." The principal stopped.

"Yes Sir." Mimi replied.

"Yes sir." Matt echoed.

"Carry on." The principal said and walked away.

"Phew, close one." Mimi replied.

"Doesn't that guy know the first bell haven't even rang yet. What's the big hurry." Matt brushed his hair away.

"Uh Oh. Matt, the second bell already rang." Mimi replied.

"Let's hurry." Mimi grabbed her board and hurried off to class with Matt behind her.

"Good morning. Uh Mimi and Matt is it?" The substitute asked.

Half of the class was staring at Mimi.

"We're sorry that we are late." Mimi said quickly.

"It's okay. As long as it doesn't happen again. And Mimi please leave your board outside." The substitute teacher added.

"Thanks." Mimi smiled.

She pushed her board to the side of the room where it won't trip anyone.

Mimi sat down quickly and didn't say anything for the rest of the class.

Lunch time….

"Hey, Mimi, over here. Me and Sora saved you a seat." Zoey called out to across the room. 

"Okay." Mimi held her lunch tray steady and walked towards them.

"Hey, Mimi can I see your board?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." Mimi said.

"This is a pretty new board. But, they're already many scratches." Zoey said still glancing at Mimi's board.

"Yeah, you know. I am not even a beginner yet." Mimi replied looking embarrassed.

"No biggie. I could teach you a few things after school. Wanna?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." Mimi sounded excited.

Just then Matt walked towards them holding his lunch tray.

"Hey." Matt called out.

"Hey." They replied.

"Well, I better study for my big science exam soon. See you guys." Zoey 's bracelets rang like bells.

"Well, I better get going too." Sora said.

"Bye." Mimi replied.

"Bye." Matt added.

"So, Matt. What do you really think of my outfit." Mimi asked.

"It's cool. Probably much more comfortable than your old dresses hey?" Matt smiled.

"Yeah, for sure." Mimi really did think so.

"Matt, can I ask you something?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, shoot." Matt replied.

"Never mind." Mimi said slowly.

"Okay, if you need to ask me anything ever again. Just come and find me." Matt flashed Mimi a smile.

Just then, Mimi felt a fuzzy feeling inside of her. But, will she ever have the courage to ask Matt about how he feels about Zoey? 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so Matt, Zoey and Sora feel Mimi's new outfit is totally cool. What about the rest of the student body? Well, who cares about them anyway? Well, if you have any comments or questions about this fic please e-mail me at.

[Sakura_23@hotmail.com][1] I hope you enjoyed this fic. And sorry it's so short!!!

   [1]: mailto:Sakura_23@hotmail.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: I'll change for you chapter 3 final chapter  
  
Author: Sakura  
  
Author's notes: Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon Thank you.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mimi sat glumly on the steps. She just didn't know what to do. She like Matt a lot. But, how is she suoppose to tell him. And Zoey, she's cool too. Does she really want to break such a great friendship?  
  
"Hey Mimi." A voice suddenly interrupted Mimi's thoughts.  
  
"Oh hi. Sora." Mimi glanced up at Sora.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sora asked.  
  
"Just thinking." Mimi replied without glancing up.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sora asked again.  
  
"Oh nothing." Mimi replied.  
  
"Well, your nothing is sure making me hungry. I am heading off to the pizza parlor. Want to come?" Sora jumped off the three steps.  
  
"Yeah sure. It'll get my mind of something." Mim smiled gently.  
  
Sora and Mimi arrived at the Pizza parlor very soon. It was pretty full that day. Lots of people are probably just hungry.  
  
"Hi and welcome to the pizza place. What would you like to have today?" A waiter asked.  
  
"Uh, two slices of double cheese, a ice cold coke and a small chocolate sundae please." Mimi said folding her napkin into many pieces.  
  
"Uh, me too." Sora said.  
  
While Sora and Mimi waited here for their pizza, they talked.  
  
"So, what did you think of the math test today?" Mimi asked.  
  
"It was okay, I thought it was going to be like really hard. But, it was okay." Sora looked really uncomfortable.  
  
Soon, the food came. And suddenly Zoey and Matt came in the door laughing and talking.Mimi tried to cover herself. But, Sora just had to say hi.  
  
"Hey, guys over here." Sora called over.  
  
"Okay." Matt walked over to their table. He pulled out the chair out for Zoey, just like a real gentleman. Zoey laughed.  
  
Mim wished she was the one Matt was pulling the chair out to.  
  
"Hey, Mimi." Zoey said.  
  
"Hi." Mimi replied glumly.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Zoey asked.  
  
"No, everything's not okay. I have a huge crush on Matt. But, he already found hiself a girlfriend. Huh huh? What am I suoppose to do." Mimi covered her mouth and turned bright red. She didn't realize she said it out loud.  
  
"I gota go." Mimi grabbed her bag and jacket and ran out the door.  
  
"I better follow her." Sora stood up.  
  
"No, I'll go." Matt offered.  
  
Mimi was sitting on a bench sobbing. She couldn't believe she made such a huge fool of herslef.  
  
"Hey." Matt said gently.  
  
Mimi didn't reply back but just turned away.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Matt sat down next to Mimi.  
  
"No, I am mad at myself. Trying to be someone I am not and getting into a whole lot of trouble." Mimi said coldly.  
  
"Well, just to tell you I don't have a girlfriend." Matt said.  
  
"Then why are you hanging out with Zoey so much?" Mimi turned around and stared at Matt's icy blue eyes.  
  
"Because, I wanted to learne how to board too, and she's new I was just being nice."   
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Do you really have a huge crush on me?" Matt asked. He blushed lightly thinking how could I have said that.  
  
"Yes, totally since grade four." Mimi blushed again.  
  
"Oh...Just to tell you, so did I. But, you were so popular and I wasn't I thought you wouldn't be interest in a guy like me." Matt stared at his shoes for a long time.  
  
"Oh, Matt. Don't think that, I think you're really great in all ways." Mimi leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Really?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, are you two love birds gonna come in and get some pizza it's getting all cold." Sora screamed.  
  
"Okay, we're coming." Mimi screamed backk.  
  
On their way back, Mimi and Matt held hands until they reached the pizza place.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do you guys think? It's a last part. Well, pretty lousy I would say, if you have any questions, comments or flames please send all of them to  
Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com and check out my new site!  
  
http://gurlpages.com/sakura23/  
or  
http://come.to/sakura_kinomoto/  
  
Thanks. 


End file.
